


Formidable

by The Librarina (tears_of_nienna)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_of_nienna/pseuds/The%20Librarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers, Darcy brings a prisoner his lunch. Things escalate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formidable

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: impress, obnoxious, taser, wall

There's no prison that can hold him, so they put him on the top floor of Stark Tower. Pretty classy accommodations for a super-villain, but with the helicarrier out of commission, there aren't a lot of other options. Stark and Banner had worked with Thor to create some kind of magic-dampening field that would keep Loki from attempting any kind of escape while they figured out how to use the Tesseract to get them back to Asgard.

And Darcy, ever the intern, has been tasked with feeding the prisoner today. She steps out of the elevator into the large, elegantly-furnished room with its view of the mostly-undamaged Chrysler building.

Yeah, as prisons go, Loki could do a lot worse.

"Hey."

Loki looks up from where he's sprawled across one of Tony's ridiculously comfortable white leather sofas.

"I brought food, if you're hungry."

He shifts one shoulder in response. He's barefoot and wearing jeans and a sweater, which really ought to look ridiculous in comparison to the leather-on-leather ensemble from a few weeks ago. But somehow it doesn't diminish him. She wonders if there's any outfit that _would_.

She sets down the box of takeout--it's from the best Chinese place in Manhattan, not that he'd care. "Well, enjoy," she says, turning around to leave.

"You may go."

Darcy whirls around. "Oh, _may_ I?" she snaps. "You think you're such hot shit, coming down from Asgard and trying to run this place. Well, I'm _not impressed_."

"No?"

" _No_. Beyoncé conquered, like, the entire _world_ , and she didn't even need the help of giant alien space-whales to do it."

He looks bored and confused, because of course he doesn't know who Beyoncé is, and Darcy briefly feels kind of sad for Asgardians in general. She should send Thor back with her iPod or something, but that's later. Right now, she's lecturing a demi-god.

"You're a lost little boy and that sucks for you, it really does. But you know what? Everyone else is lost, too. And you don't see us attacking Manhattan with a bunch of stupid space-whales, do you?"

He raises an eyebrow. It's very elegant and disdainful; Darcy has tried to practice it in the mirror, but it must be some kind of Asgardian magic. "Are you trying to _reform_ me?" Loki asks.

"Um...no."

"Then pray tell me, what is the _point_ of all of this?"

Darcy reflects. "Well, it started out just being your garden-variety rant, and then there was kind of a pep-talk thing, but I'm kind of distracted by how freaking hot you are, as long as you don't think too hard about the murdery stuff. Want to make out?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Make out. Kiss. But not, like, polite courtship kissing. Like really dirty up-against-a-wall kissing, you know? I think it could be fun."

"Fun," he echoes, rising to his feet. "You are an especially foolish mortal. I could kill you."

She holds up a small black plastic rectangle. "I could taze you."

"Very well, then."

Darcy considers the room and picks out a wall. "Come here." She crosses the room, drops her purse on the floor, and when she turns around, he's right in front of her.

How does he _do_ that? She hadn't even heard him move. He probably thinks it's intimidating, and she doesn't want him to get the idea that he's in charge here. She grabs a handful of his thick black sweater and hauls him in for a kiss.

He's cold. She hadn't expected that, but the Jotun thing makes perfect sense to her now. She slides one hand into his hair, which is softer than it looks. Is that an Asgardian thing, or does he just use really good shampoo? Do they _have_ shampoo on Asgard?

Loki's tongue dips into her mouth, just a little, and Darcy rewards him with a foray of her own. A little bit of initiative can be a good thing.

Loki's lips trail from her mouth to her jaw to her ear. "You dropped your taser," he murmurs.

"Well, it didn't seem fair, since S.H.I.E.L.D. took away your magic stick thingy." She wiggles a little. "Ooh, no wait, _there_ it is."

Loki's hips jerk and he makes a little hissing sound, and Darcy has just decided to upgrade the make-out session. She lifts one leg and hooks it over his hip, pulling him flush against her. Her skirt hikes up to the top of her thigh, but there's nobody living in Stark Tower during the rebuilding anyway, so it's not like anyone's going to see.

Except JARVIS, and he's not going to tell.

Probably.

She _may_ need to request a favor from JARVIS tonight.

Loki's hands travel upwards from her waist, and then suddenly they stop. He looks down at her. "May I?"

_Seriously?_ This guy just leveled half of Manhattan, and he's asking if he can touch her boobs. Darcy kisses him again.

"Fuck yeah," she mumbles against his mouth.

He covers her breasts with his hands, squeezing and stroking. Darcy lets out a little moan and wonders if she can psychically convince him to take off her bra, too.

No luck, but those things are hard enough for Midgardian guys to figure out. It would be a total mood-killer to stop and take the damn thing off herself.

She reaches out and unbuttons his jeans. They're a little on the large side, so they just sort of slide down his hips, and _whoa_.

"I get it, now. They gave him the hammer to _compensate_."

Loki chuckles, and it's a deeply filthy sound. Darcy strokes one hand up the length of his cock, just to hear the way the laughter chokes off into startled silence.

"Oh, yeah, this is going to be fun." She leans away to pull the emergency condom out of her purse and hold it out to him. "Here."

He frowns at it.

"I am not getting any weird-ass Asgardian diseases from you, okay?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hey, I don't know where you've been," she says haughtily. She's heard rumors, though. Really, really _weird_ rumors, and if even, like, _one_ of them is true, that's more than enough reason.

He still hasn't made a move to put the condom on, and it occurs to her that Asgardian contraception might be a little bit different from what they do on Midgard. She hasn't exactly asked Jane--they're friends, but they're not _that_ close.

"Oh my god, let me do it." She tears open the wrapper and rolls the condom onto his cock, absurdly gratified by the way he shifts into her touch. "There, all set."

Apparently he's happy to take her word for it. He rucks her skirt up around her hips and then slides her panties down. Either he doesn't _notice_ that they're Thor-themed--a gag gift from Jane last Christmas--or he just doesn't care. He rubs one finger against her clit, steady and insistent, and she grinds down against him.

He lets one hand slip beneath her shirt-- _and_ her bra, about fucking _time_ \--to cup one breast, pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingertips. She tangles both hands in his hair and drags his mouth down to hers.

She bites his lip when she comes, not quite hard enough to draw blood, and she's still shaking through the aftershocks when he pushes inside her.

He's _really_ cold.

Like, she's never really understood the draw of the freezable vampire dildos, but if they come anywhere close to _this_ then she'll take, like, six.

She wraps her legs around his waist and lets him hold her up against the wall. She hitches forward at every thrust, pulling him deeper. He's not gentle about it, and neither is she, grasping at his hair, at his shoulders, scraping her teeth over his collarbone where she's stretched the neck of his sweater out of shape.

He comes with his face buried against her shoulder, gasping against the side of her throat. She's close again, really _really_ close, but she doesn't think she's going to get any help from Loki at the moment. She reaches down to bring herself off, because goddammit she _deserves_ this, but his hand is already there. She covers his fingers with her own and shows him exactly how and where to touch her.

Her head drops back against the wall when the orgasm hits her, her whole body clenching as it rolls over her.

After a minute, she puts her feet down again, and he doesn't let go of her until she's found her balance. _That_ freaks her out a little--the show of concern is definitely, suspiciously out-of-character, but a quick glance reassures her that her taser is still where she dropped it, and it's not like the room has a key that he can just steal from her.

There's an awkward moment of re-adjusting their clothes, and they don't look at each other. Well, Darcy doesn't look at _him_ , so she can't really tell if he's looking at her or not. Her hair is definitely a mess, so she pulls it back into a ponytail. There isn't anything she can do about her wrinkled skirt, but she smooths it anyway, almost unconsciously.

"Right. Okay." She looks up at him. "Your lunch is probably cold--sorry about that. Do you know how to use the microwave?"

He nods.

"Good. Just don't put metal in it to start a fire and try to escape in the confusion, okay? JARVIS just floods the room with extinguishing foam, which, trust me, is not nearly as fun as it sounds."

"Understood," he says, with that faint mocking undertone that means the afterglow's over.

But his lower lip is ever so slightly swollen where Darcy bit him, and that makes something warm and smug curl deep in her chest. "Well, then. See you around--maybe I'll bring you dinner sometime." She scoops up her taser and her purse and walks to the door.

"They underestimate you," Loki says. 

"Oh, yeah?"

"You would make a formidable enemy, Miss Lewis."

She looks back over her shoulder and grins. "You're damn right, I would."


End file.
